Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $4$ and the product of $-1$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-6$ plus the quantity of $3$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $-x$ $-1x$ $ + 4$ What is the quantity of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (-1x + 4) = \color{orange}{3(-x+4)}$ What is $-6$ plus $\color{orange}{3(-x+4)}$ $3(-x+4)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(-x+4)-6$.